


Butterfly Effect: Wolves and Something More

by Klaus_D_Rasen



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grace-Free Form, Hurt Scott, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Or not, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott Needs A Friend, Scott Needs A Hug, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott-Centric, Stiles is a Bad Friend, Time Travel, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, is confused
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_D_Rasen/pseuds/Klaus_D_Rasen
Summary: De alguma forma, Stiles viaja no tempo voltando horas antes de ir junto ao seu melhor amigo para a floresta procurar cadáveres. Confuso e sem saber o que está acontecendo, mas tendo uma teoria que precisa ser confirmada, ele cancela com Scott e vai sozinho e assim acaba sendo mordido.Ele já mudou o futuro ao ser mordido no lugar de seu melhor amigo, então por que não fazer algumas mudanças?Infelizmente, ao tentar concertar as coisas, ele acaba afastando seu melhor amigo com mentiras e segredos ao mesmo tempo em que faz amizade com outras pessoas. Viagem do tempo é bem mais complicado do que ele esperou ao descobrir que seus esforços não só o afasta de seu melhor amigo, como também, de alguma forma, Scott acaba se envolvendo com o sobrenatural, de novo, e para completar, se transforma em algo totalmente novo, mesmo para Stiles que já teve uma boa parcela desse mundo bizarro que vive.





	1. Vínculos Quebrados

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é escrita no ponto de vista de Scott. Usei a sinopse para explicar o lado de Stiles, assim todos entram já tendo uma boa ideia do que está acontecendo.  
> Boa parte dessa história será 'Gen', mas isso não quer dizer que pode acabar se tornando algo a mais. Não, não terá Stiles/Dereck. Sinto muito, mas não consigo shippar o casal. Como não faço ideia de onde estou indo com essa história, há uma boa chance de ter um eventual Stiles/Scott, ou não. O ponto é que, por enquanto eu não faço ideia do que vai acontecer. Simplesmente vou deixar rolar os dados e ver como a história prossegue.  
> E quanto a tag "Supernatural", existe uma chance de 99% de nenhum personagem aparecer, mas sim, haverá menções. Só o que eu digo é que existe um motivo para essa tag existir e que para aqueles que estão bem informados com a série, vai descobrir no capítulo 2.  
> Também pode existir muito OCC's, já que eu não sou muito bom em caracterizar as personalidades dos personagens, principalmente quando se é uma fanfic. Só lembrem que não é de propósito, eu prometo.

Scott McCall desceu da bicicleta e colocou o cadeado antes de olhar em volta procurando seu melhor amigo.

Ele o encontrou no outro lado do estacionamento saindo de seu jipe acompanhado de Erica Reyes e Isaac Lahey.

Ele suspirou derrotado.

Já fazia um mês inteiro que algo mudou em sua relacionamento com seu melhor amigo.

Stiles começou a agir estranho de uma noite para o dia. Ele se lembra que tudo começou quando encontraram aquele corpo na floresta.

Stiles havia telefonado para ele naquela tarde dizendo que iria passar na sua casa para que eles fossem investigar na floresta, mas claro que Scott achou que era uma péssima idéia, mas Stiles sendo Stiles, iriam com toda certeza o convencer a ir junto.

Scott simplesmente deu de ombros e se preparou para ir quando recebeu a ligação dez minutos depois de Stiles lhe informando que algo surgiu e que esquecesse, era afinal uma péssima ideia ir na floresta a noite investigar um cadáver. Scott ficou aliviado. Ele não queria sair a noite e acabar sendo a próxima vítima.

Na manhã seguinte, Stiles começou a agir estranho. Aos poucos, ele começou a inventar desculpas para não sair com Scott e duas semanas depois ele estava saindo com Erica e mais alguns dias depois, Isaac.

Sim, Scott sentiu ciúmes. Seu melhor amigo não tinha tempo para ele, mas tinha tempo para sair com pessoas com quem não conversava à anos.

Quando a menina nova, Allison Argent, chegou, Scott se sentiu atraído por ela no mesmo instante, mas ele era muito tímido para conversar com ela. E infelizmente, essa atração esfriou conforme ele se preocupava com o porquê da mudança de Stiles.

Eles se quer ainda eram amigos?

Scott não sabia, e sinceramente, ele não estava pronto para receber a resposta para essa pergunta. Por isso, ele simplesmente não desistiu. Três vezes por dia ele iria tentar conversar com Stiles, marcar para sair. Stiles ainda conversava com ele na escola, agia como se tudo estivesse bem, mas era isso, apenas na escola.

Sabendo que ficar se lamentando como cachorrinho abandonado não lhe faria nenhum bem, Scott suspirou antes de se virar e caminhar para dentro da escola.

Em seu armário, enquanto arrumava os seus livros, ele ouviu a conversa de um grupo de amigos comentando sobre as recentes mortes causados por ataques de animais.

Ele não podia deixar de suspirar sabendo que Stiles estaria ao seu lado comentando sobre essas mortes com algum tipo de teoria.

Ele sentia falta de seu amigo.

Na aula, ele apenas prestou atenção cansado demais para tentar fingir que confiava em Stiles iria lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo quando estivesse pronto. Sim, era isso o que Stiles lhe dizia quando Scott lhe perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

E assim, passou mais um mês e Scott não sabia se podia continuar com isso. Não, ele não era de desistir fácil. O problema não era ele e sim Stiles que começou a andar não só com Isaac e Erica, mas também Vernon Boyd e um estranho em um carro de chamar atenção. Pelo o que Scott descobriu, esse estranho era Derek Hale.

Scott se achava alguém bem paciente, mas toda essa situação estava lhe drenando a energia de fingir que estava tudo bem. Nada estava bem. Seu melhor amigo já não era tão melhor amigo assim e no começo, Scott achou que era algo que ele próprio causou, que isso era sua culpa, ele teve até mesmo alguns pensamentos estranhos por causa disso, mas agora ele já não achava que era sua culpa, pois ele passou dias tentando imaginar o que ele tinha feito para fazer Stiles se afastar dele.

Droga, ele até mesmo ficou doente e de cama por dois dias seguintes e não foi capaz de ir a escola, mas ninguém, além da melhor pessoa do mundo, sua mãe, se preocupou com ele. Ele não recebeu nem ao menos uma ligação.

Quando chegou na escola, ele pensou que ao menos iriam perguntar se estava tudo bem, por quê ele faltou dois dias seguintes, mas não, nada. Era como se ele não existisse e aos poucos, Scott começou a acreditar nisso.

Ele não era importante para ninguém, além de sua mãe é claro, mas pensando melhor, ela era obrigada a gostar dele.

Preocupado com esses súbitos pensamentos, Scott chacoalhou a cabeça e começou a andar em direção a escola.

Isaac havia se tornado a nova celebridade da escola ao mostrar que era muito bom em lacrosse. Ele havia até mesmo esquecido em fazer o teste para entrar no time e agora, era tarde demais e ele já não sentiu vontade de jogar.

Na hora do intervalo, ele pegou sua bandeja e se sentou sozinho em uma mesa e longe dele, ele podia ver a mesa em que Stiles e seus novos amigos, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Jackson e Lydia estavam. Ele não podia acreditar que ele estava saindo até mesmo com Jackson Whittemore.

Pelo o que Scott sabia, o que era algo que Stiles fazia questão de dizer todo santo dia para ele, era que Jackson era o inimigo mortal _deles_.

Ao ver que todos estavam se divertindo, Scott sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

Isso era simplesmente doloroso.

De repente, ele sentiu uma dor no peito e dificuldade para respirar. Rapidamente, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou sua bombinha.

Quando ele olhou para frente, ele viu Stiles com a cabeça virada olhando diretamente para ele com algum tipo de brilho. Ele não sabia se era preocupação ou divertimento por sua desgraça. Sentindo que não podia mais ficar naquele lugar, Scott se levantou e saiu.

Ele foi diretamente para o seu armário e pegou sua mochila. Sim, Scott McCall estava cabulando aula de livre e espontânea vontade.

Pronto para abrir a porta para fora da escola, ele sentiu que alguém estava atrás dele.

“Hey, Scott!?” ele reconheceu a voz de seu (ex) melhor amigo.

Scott se virou e deu de cara com Stiles que o olhava preocupado.

“Stiles.” Scott não conseguiu esconder completamente a amargura em seu tom de voz.

Ele notou Stiles se contrair por um momento antes de fingir que nada aconteceu.

“Você está bem?” ele perguntou com seu tom de melhor amigo preocupado e por um momento, Scott quase perdeu o controle e abraçou Stiles, mas ele se lembrou dos últimos dois meses e simplesmente, era demais.

“Não, não estou bem!” Scott exclamou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Stiles e mostrando todo o ressentimento que estava dentro dele. “Meu melhor amigo, de uma hora pra outra, sem explicação alguma começou a agir estranho nos últimos dois meses, inventar desculpas quando obviamente não queria sair comigo, me ignorar fora da escola, e quando eu fiquei doente e faltei na escola por dois dias, nem ao menos teve a decência de telefonar, tudo isso resultando em eu acabar quase tendo depressão e pensamentos nenhum pouco saudáveis . Então, Stiles, não, eu não estou bem, mas eu ficarei, não graças a você.”

Ele viu o olhar chocado de Stiles e sentiu vontade de retirar tudo o que disse, fingir um sorriso e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas simplesmente ele não tinha a energia para isso. Dando um breve olhar para trás de Stiles, ele viu Isaac, Erica e Boyd os observando de muito longe para ouvir, mas estranhamente, Scott sentiu que eles estavam ouvindo tudo.

Cansado demais para lidar com tudo isso, ele simplesmente se virou e saiu pela porta deixando Stiles que tinha um olhar culpado.

Ele não estava bem, mas ele ficaria.


	2. Renascimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem...

Deitado em sua cama, Scott McCall ignorou mais uma vez a chamada depois de ver o nome Stiles.

Depois de fazer aquela cena e abandonar Stiles no corredor, Scott voltou para casa e deitou na cama e acabou dormindo.

Ele despertou com o som de seu celular e ao ver que era o seu (ex) melhor amigo, ele ignorou. Depois disso, Scott já havia ignorado mais de 30 chamadas.

Ele estava sendo infantil? Talvez, mas Scott não se importava. Foram dois meses suportando a mudança de Stiles, dois meses esperando que uma explicação, dois meses se forçando a acreditar nas mentiras de seu não tão melhor amigo.

Até mesmo Scott McCall tinha um limite para quanto podia suportar tal tratamento.

Ele estava pronto para desistir de sua amizade e nunca mais falar com Stiles? Não. E é por isso que ele ignorou as chamadas dele, pois ele tinha medo de perder a paciência e dizer algo que se arrependeria. Ele precisava de um tempo para se acalmar, para ficar a sós com seus pensamentos e pensar em como iria agir daqui pra frente.

Olhando para a janela, viu que já era noite.

No céu, a lua cheia parecia bem maior do que o normal.

“Preciso sair daqui…”

Ele murmurou enquanto se levantava da cama.

Scott mudou de roupa, pegou sua bicicleta e foi pedalar sentindo o ar frio da noite em seu rosto. Era refrescante.

Sem perceber, ele pedalou diretamente para uma trilha que levava para dentro da floresta. Era como se algo o chamasse. Ele estava tão imerso que nem se importou ao ouvir um uivo distante.

Ele continuou a pedalar sem se importar com mais nada. Tudo o que importava era… ele não sabia, mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia que ele devia chegar em um lugar. Um lugar muito importante e rápido.

E assim ele fez, sem se lembrar de como ou o por quê, Scott se viu parando diante de uma árvore, ou o que sobrou dela. A árvore foi cortada retamente e qualquer um poderia usá-la como mesa, ele pensou.

Ele desceu da bicicleta e a deixou no chão. Por algum motivo estranho, esse tronco de árvore lhe fascinava. Lhe dava a impressão de que não era algo comum.

Como se estivesse hipnotizado, o que era bem provável, Scott caminhou até o tronco e estendeu a mão.

Quando seus dedos tocaram a madeira, ele sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e em seguida algum tipo de corrente elétrica.

Sem ao menos ter a chance de se afastar, uma onda de energia invisível foi lançada do tronco e arremessou seu corpo longe. Sim, seu corpo, pois estranhamente, no mesmo instante, ele sentiu que não estava mais preso.

Quando olhou em volta, ele viu seu próprio corpo ser lançado, mas ele não estava mas eu corpo?

Olhando em volta ele viu que estava bem acima do tronco da árvore, flutuando, como se fosse um fantasma… Oh… Droga, ele estava morto? Mas… ele era muito jovem para morrer…

Aparentemente, o universo decidiu que ele não precisava de tempo para aceitar o fato de que ele estava morto, ou pelo menos tendo uma experiência fora do corpo, pois do tronco da árvore, um pilar de luz branca surgiu e subiu aos céus o atingindo em cheio e o impedindo de fugir.

Foi horrível. Ele se sentiu ser rasgado aos pedaços, perfurado como se fossem inúmeros pregos, ao mesmo tempo em que aquela luz branca percorria toda a sua alma e, se ele não estivesse alucinando de tanta dor, era absorvida e o mudava, de alguma forma.

Scott não sabia quanto tempo isso durou. Para falar a verdade, o conceito de tempo havia desaparecido enquanto ele sofria esse tormento. Quando ele voltou a si, ele se sentiu estranho, mas não sabia o que era. E mesmo percebendo ainda que era um fantasma, ele sentiu algum tipo de peso em suas costas.

O pilar de luz desapareceu e tudo estava ems silêncio naquela parte da floresta. Ainda estava escuro e a lua ainda brilhava com todo o seu esplendor no céu.

Tomando um tempo para observar tudo, ele viu seu corpo deitado no chão com os olhos fechados e ao que parece, alguns ferimentos.

Em seguida, ele tomou o tempo para verificar sua… alma, isso era estranho.

Ele era exatamente como seu corpo, mas apenas parecia mais velho, uns dois anos mais velho. Scott, apesar de tudo, sempre se sentiu mais velho que a sua idade.

Fora isso, e o fato de que parecia que ele estava brilhando com um brilho, e ele arrisca a dizer, divino em uma mistura de branco, prata, azul celeste e dourado que de alguma forma, parecia perfeito, Scott não viu mais nenhuma mudança, mas ele sentiu.

Toda sua alma parecia estar nadando em um mar sem fim. Era um sentimento de que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Tudo era possível. E tinha o fato dele sentir que não estava morto. Não, pelo contrário, ele se sentia vivo, mais vivo que nunca e, apesar de parecer absurdo, ele se sentiu que aquela era sua verdadeira forma. Que ser fantasma se tornou a coisa mais certa do mundo.

O estranho era que esse sentimento só surgiu depois do pilar de luz, por quê antes disso, ele sentiu que estar for de seu corpo era a coisa mais errada possível, de que ele estava nu e desprotegido, que tudo estava errado.

_No que eu fui me meter?_

Ele pensou para si mesmo.

_Isso é tudo culpa do Stiles…_

Ele estava certo disso, por quê se envolver nesse tipo de coisa, de alguma forma, ele sabia que seria culpa de Stiles, estando ele ou não em bons termos com seu não tão melhor amigo.

Ele suspirou, pelo menos ele achou que suspirou. Talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação.

Olhando para o seu corpo, ele deu um passo ou flutuou, ele não sabia. Essa coisa de ser fantasma era confusa.

Estranhamente, ele percebeu que não estava entrando em pânico como deveria.

Dando de ombros, ele se aproximou de seu corpo e viu que estava com algumas feridas que pareciam um pouco sérias, mas isso não importava por que ele estava morto, certo?

_Eu quero a minha mãe…_

Ele suspirou olhando tristemente para seu corpo sem vida.

Quanto tempo ele iria ficar alí? Não devia ter alguém para guiá-lo para a vida após a morte? E quanto a luz branca?

Se bem que ele já lidou com uma luz branca não tão agradável.

Será que aquilo era a sua passagem para o céu?

E se ele perdeu?

Mas é claro que somente ele iria perder sua passagem para o paraíso.

Enquanto ele estava perdido em pensamentos, ele não notou até que fosse tarde demais.

Dos arbustos, surgiu uma figura em quatro patas.

Scott reconheceu o que era, bom, pelo menos esperava estar certo já que o lobo a sua frente parecia mais hostil e perigoso do que a televisão mostrou.

_Será que está com raiva?_

É bem provável já que ele não sabe muito, ou melhor, nada sobre lobos ou qualquer outro animal.

O lobo, que devia ter quase dois metros de altura se aproximou como se estivesse diante de sua presa ou jantar, ou os dois.

Olhando aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e gélidos que definitivamente não eram normais, Scott viu que o lobo não estava olhando para ele. Parecia que ele nem sequer o tinha notado.

Isso era… terrível. Já que ele era um fantasma e se tivesse que viver (ou não viver? Isso é tão confuso) assim, Scott esperava que pelo menos ele pudesse ser visto ou sentido.

Sua situação atual era bem deprimente, ele concretizou.

O lobo não tinha os olhos nele, mas definitivamente estava focado em algo e esse algo…

_Oh… Não! Não mesmo…!_

Seu corpo não iria ser devorado. Não, sua mãe pelo menos iria ter algo para enterrar. Ela não deveria lembrar de seu filho como uma bagunça de carne deixado por um maldito lobo. Definitivamente, não!

Sem saber ou se importar com o que Scott estava sentindo, o lobo de pelos pretos e olhos azuis, com as presas viciosas e um olhar maligno, se aproximou lentamente do corpo de Scott como se estivesse saboreando o momento.

Scott ficou agitado e sem saber o que fazer. O que ele poderia fazer como um maldito fantasma?

Quando o lobo estava praticamente babando em cima dele, Scott não aguentou e gritou:

“FIQUE LONGE DE MEU CORPO!”

O ar pareceu ficar congelado por um momento antes das folhas no chão voarem furiosamente e o lobo chorar alto como se estivesse com extrema dor. O lobo virou seu olhar apavorado para Scott. Seus olhos estavam sangrando, assim como seus ouvidos e em seguida, eles queimaram e o lobo caiu sem vida no chão.

E diante do olhar aterrorizado de Scott, o lobo se transformou em um humano pelado. Um homem desconhecido que tinha fendas nos olhos e ao redor estavam pretos e seu rosto estava sujo de sangue.

Scott estava apavorado. Seu ser se sentia pesado e cheio de culpa e remorso.

Como ele não poderia estar sentindo culpa e remorso? Ele acabou de tirar uma vida. Ele acabou de matar um human… pessoa.

Não! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo… Ele não era um assassino… Tirar uma vida era tudo o que ele era contra.

Se ele soubesse que poderia fazer isso, ele teria deixado o lobo… lobisomem se alimentar dele, afinal, por mais que fosse horrível, ele já estava morto.

Maldição! Isso iria ficar com ele para sempre. Scott se conhecia muito bem para saber que iria ficar com remorso para toda a vida, ou seja lá o que for que ele tinha de agora em diante.

Como ele queria voltar para sua casa, deitar em sua cama debaixo de uma coberta e ficar escondido no escuro por um bom tempo se lamentando.

Devastado com o que ele acabou de fazer, Scott se aproximou de seu corpo desejando que ele pudesse voltar para ele e assim chorar, já que ele não conseguiu produzir uma única lágrima.

Sem saber o por quê, ele tocou seus dedos fantasmagóricos em sua bochecha esquerda desejando entrar.

E assim aconteceu.

Em um flash de luz branca que iluminou toda a área, Scott no modo fantasma desapareceu e em seguida, seu corpo abriu os olhos e Scott estava vivo… de novo, ou o que quer que seja essa bizarra experiência.

Ele abriu a boca para gemer de dor ao perceber que estava em seu corpo, mas nada saiu. Pelo contrário, ele não sentia dor alguma.

Seu corpo parecia que estava perfeitamente bem. Mais bem do que antes. Seu peito que vivia pesado por causa da asma, não estava mais.

Scott se sentou e olhou para os braços e viu as feridas em seu corpo desaparecer como se nunca estivessem alí deixando apenas o sangue e a sujeira.

Ele percebeu que também podia ver melhor e ouvir melhor.

Ele teria que ser muito idiota para não perceber que algo mudou. Ele já não era mais uma adolescente normal. Ele não sabia o que era, mas se sentia poderoso e invencível, e o sentimento, apesar de não querer, era bom.

Suspirando, ele voltou seus olhos para o corpo ao lado dele. Seus olhos se umedeceram.

Essa seria uma longa noite.


	3. Não... Totalmente Humano

Ao fugir da cena do crime em sua bicicleta, Scott tinha a sensação que estava esquecendo algo muito importante. Infelizmente, ele nunca foi de pensar muito. Isso era com Stiles.

Ao se deitar em sua cama depois de um bom e relaxante banho onde ele se deixou desmoronar, ele pegou seu celular e verificou. Havia 5 ligações perdidas de Stiles.

Mesmo que seu corpo não se sentisse cansado, Scott ainda sentia exausto emocionalmente. Ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, o sol já tinha nascido. Olhando a hora em seu celular, faltava quase uma hora para começar a primeira aula.

Suspirando, ele se levantou.

Scott não havia dormido, ele apenas fechou os olhos e ficou pensando o resto da noite toda e quando ouviu o som da porta da sala sendo aberta, ele sabia que sua mãe havia acabado de chegar do hospital.

Ele não sentiu sono e seu corpo continuava em estado ótimo. Será que ele não precisa dormir mais? Ele não sabia se isso seria bom ou ruim.

Quando chegou na escola, ele sentiu algo estranho. Uma sensação de formigamento, não em sua pele, mas em sua alma.

Se ele tivesse que dar um nome para isso, uma única palavra veio a sua mente: aviso.

Mas aviso do que? Ele não sabia e sinceramente? Ele estava cansado de tanta mudança bizarra acontecendo com ele. Ele precisa de um tempo para entender tudo isso.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi pedir ajuda e uma única pessoa veio a sua mente. E lá estava essa pessoa, no outro lado do estacionamento junto de seus novos amigos e todos estavam… ele podia jurar que estavam fingindo, como se houvesse algum segredo. Stiles o observava de longe com olhos claramente ansiosos.

Scott queria esquecer tudo e ir ao amigo e perdoar tudo facilmente fingindo que estava tudo bem com ele. Que ele iria aceitar suas mentiras e segredos quando claramente todo o seu grupinho sabiam.

Não, ele tinha que ser forte e ouvir sua cabeça e não o coração.

Com muito esforço, Scott se virou e caminhou para dentro da escola.

Em seu armário, ele nem mesmo se virou.

“O que foi, Stiles? Veio inventar mais desculpas e mentiras esperando que eu finja um sorriso e aceite?”

A voz de Scott estava calma e ele não demonstrou nenhum vislumbre de surpresa ao notar Stiles surgir atrás dele.

Ele ouviu seu quase não amigo suspirar derrotado.

“Podemos conversar?”

Pelo tom de voz, Stiles parecia nervoso como se estivesse convidando uma garota para o baile.

“Digo, depois da escola?”

Scott suspirou enquanto se virava e olhava Stiles nos olhos. Deus… Quanto ele sentia falta de seu amigo…

“E você está disposto a ser honesto comigo e contar o que está acontecendo?”

Scott o analisou sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de seu… ainda amigo.

Ele podia ver que Stiles estava em um dilema e quando ele respondeu, Scott sentiu vontade de socar o seu amigo, mas não por muito tempo.

“Sim. Vou te contar tudo.” Stiles respondeu parecendo honesto.

_Eventualmente…_

Scott teve que se segurar para não pular de susto. Que diabos foi isso?

Ele podia jurar que ouviu a voz de Stiles em sua cabeça.

Se recompondo, Scott se virou.

“Quando você realmente estiver pronto para dizer a verdade, você sabe onde eu moro.”

“Qual é Scott…” Stiles começou, mas Scott simplesmente o ignorou e saiu sem olhar para trás.

_Desde quando ele ficou tão espert…_

Scott sentiu uma veia surgir em sua testa. Respirando fundo, ele continuou a andar fingindo que por algum motivo não estava captando os pensamentos de seu “amigo”.

Na hora do intervalo, Scott se sentou sozinho, novamente.

Seus pensamentos estavam todos em ‘ _No que diabos eu me meti!_ ’. Até o momento, ele fez uma lista mental, teve uma experiência fora do corpo e sua por força de vontade, ele conseguiu se revelar na sua forma de fantasma, e pelo o que ele notou, sua voz e sua aparência nessa forma é capaz de matar quem conseguir ver e ouvi-lo. Ele também não tem certeza se pôde se tornar fantasma a vontade ou não sem morrer.

A segunda coisa é que, aparentemente ele é capaz de se regenerar em um instante. Ele precisa confirmar isso.

Terceiro, ao que parece, ele não se cansa, não precisa de comida, água ou sono para se sustentar. Ele não sentiu nenhuma necessidade até o momento, mas é claro que ele ainda precisa realmente ter certeza disso.

Quarto, ele não sabe se é real ou não, mas é bem provável que ele tenha uma espécie de sentido aranha. _Isso parece legal._

Quinto, e ele espera que possam controlar isso, pois não quer ter que ficar lendo os pensamentos das pessoas. Isso é errado, e simplesmente ele não quer saber o quão perturbado é a pessoa. Ele é muito novo para precisar de terapia.

Sexto, ele está pirando com a descoberta de que o sobrenatural existe e aquele… homem-lobo é a prova disso.

Sétimo, ele tem 99% de certeza de que já não é... totalmente humano.

(...)

Lydia suspirou observando Stiles e onde seus olhos estavam.

“Você sempre pode falar a verdade para ele.” ela comentou brincando com comida.

Lydia estava sentada entre Jackson, seu namorado, e Allison, sua melhor amiga. Os três estavam de costas para a mesa de Scott.

Stiles estava sentado de frente para Lydia e entre Isaac e Erica. Boyd estava sentado ao lado de Erica.

“E dizer o quê?” Stiles zombou irritado. “Hey Scott, sabe por que eu estou agindo como um idiota nos últimos dois meses? Bom, eu fui mordido por um lunático e agora sou um lobisomem.”

Lydia deu de ombros.

“É um bom começo.” ela disse.

“Por que você se importa?” Jackson perguntou. “Temos coisas bem mais importantes para nos preocupar, como, por exemplo, o que foi aquele pilar de luz ontem na floresta?”

Stiles suspirou se segurando para não rasgar a garganta desse idiota.

“Por que, idiota, ele é meu melhor amigo desde antes de eu se quer saber de sua existência!”

Lydia apenas revirou os olhos. Era sempre assim, seu namorado e seu… melhor amigo? Os dois sempre achavam um jeito de se alfinetar.

“Por favor, não estou com paciência para lidar com vocês dois agora…” Erica reclamou.

Erica havia mudado muito nos últimos dois meses. De garota nerd, reclusa, ela se tornou alguém parecido que saiu de uma capa de revista de moda.

“Concordo com a Erica, vocês estão começando a me irritar…” Allison os olhou com olhos frios.

“Tudo bem…” Stiles suspirou sentindo o peso do mundo em seus ombros. “O que sabemos sobre o pilar de luz?”

Enquanto falavam sobre o fenômeno da noite passada, e como eles não conseguiram achar o local, pois podiam saber a direção exata, mas quando se aproximavam, era como se uma névoa encobriu seus olhos. Stiles suspeitava de que isso tinha a ver com o nemeton.

Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Quando ele percebeu que tinha realmente viajado no tempo e tinha uma segunda chance para consertar todos os erros e impedir as mortes daqueles que ele se importava. Mas é claro que ele já havia estragado com a linha do tempo no primeiro momento em que chegou.

Primeiro, ele foi mordido ao invés de Scott. Isso foi um tapa na cara dado pelo universo, pois ser lobisomem era a última coisa que ele queria ou precisava.

Segundo, ao tentar proteger seu melhor amigo e lhe dar uma chance de ter uma vida normal, não só ele o afastou como ele tem certeza de que quase o causou a se suicidar. Sim, ele ouviu e entendeu perfeitamente o que Scott estava dizendo ao desabafar no outro dia.

Terceiro, ao tentar consertar as coisas com Erica chamou a atenção daquele desgraçado do Peter que a mordeu.

Quarto, ele tentou salvar Isaac, e bom, ele também foi mordido. Na mesma noite ele mordeu Boyd também.

Quinto, foi a vez de Lydia que agora se tornou uma banshee.

Sexto, Jackson felizmente não se tornou um kanima.

Sétimo, apesar de ser a única humana no grupo, ela descobriu sobre o negócio da família antes do esperado e ele tem certeza de que estragou as chances de Scott e seu primeiro amor.

E agora tinha esse novo acontecimento. De onde veio aquele pilar de luz? Pois como Stiles se lembra, aquilo nunca aconteceu antes e ele tem certeza de que o nemeton está envolvido, mas mesmo usando os truques que aprendeu na outra linha do tempo para encontrar a maldita árvore, parecia que a árvore não queria ser encontrada.

E agora, tinha Scott. Ele não sabia o que era, mas assim que sentiu o amigo nas proximidades e o viu, ele sabia que havia algo diferente. E isso estava fazendo seus neurônios trabalharem sem descanso.

Derek se mostrou um inútil sobre o pilar de luz e tudo o que ele queria era encontrar o tio e o matar.

Maldito Peter Hale. De alguma forma, aquele lunático despertou antes do esperado e conseguiu fugir.

Tudo o que Stiles queria era que se o universo vai permitir que alguém viaje no tempo, pelo menos mande um maldito tutorial junto. Ele acredita firmemente que isso não é pedir demais.

Seus olhos caíram nas costas de Scott mais uma vez.

Ele se perguntou se realmente foi uma boa idéia mentir e manter Scott de fora de tudo isso. Bem, obviamente não. Mas agora ele queria saber se devia continuar com isso e deixar seu melhor amigo se afastar de tudo e dele.

 _Oh hell no_. Ele não passou por tudo isso desde que Scott foi mordido para desistir agora dele.

Pode demorar um pouco, mas Stiles vai consertar pelo menos sua amizade com Scott, pois ele tem certeza de que a linha do tempo atual está condenada.

De alguma forma, ele tem certeza de que acabou se tornando pior do que _o homem mais rápido vivo_ , e isso quer dizer muito, já que o corredor escarlate é conhecido por viver estragando a linha do tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De vez em quando irei adicionar POV's de outros personagens para assim a história fluir um pouco melhor.  
> Então, alguma ideia do que Scott se tornou? Bom, acho que está bem obvio.


	4. Treinamento e um Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo no mesmo dia. Não sei se vou conseguir postar amanhã.  
> Espero que aproveitem.

Ao chegar em casa, Scott jogou a mochila em cima da cama e foi trocar de roupa.

Era hora de começar a fazer os testes. Ter certeza do que poderia ou não fazer e assim não machucar ninguém inocente.

Ele desceu para o andar de baixo e foi até a cozinha, respirando fundo, foi até a gaveta e pegou uma faca.

“Tudo bem, Scott. Você pode fazer isso. Nos filmes as pessoas fazem isso sempre…”

Tomando uma dose de coragem, ele cortou a palma de sua mão esquerda esperando sentir uma dor terrível, mas, bem, ele não sentiu nada. Por quê nada aconteceu.

Sua pele não sofreu nenhum arranhão. Scott franziu a testa.

Com um pouco mais de força, ele tentou novamente e… nada.

Seus olhos queimaram com determinação.

Usando mais força do que o necessário e finalmente algo aconteceu.

“Maldição!”

A maldita lâmina da faca se quebrou em pedaços caindo no chão e ele continuava intacto.

“Pelo menos isso comprova que eu já não sou mais… normal.” Scott murmurou olhando a palma de sua mão. Não havia nenhum sinal de felicidade. “Stiles provavelmente ficaria feliz e é bem possível que ele faria eu usar uma fantasia colorida e sair para salvar o mundo.” Ele suspirou.

Olhando para os pedaços da lâmina de aço no chão, ele percebeu algo.

“O quão forte eu me tornei?”

Tendo uma nova determinação, ele limpou a bagunça no chão e em seguida foi até a sala.

Com nenhum esforço, ele ergueu o sofá acima de sua cabeça com apenas uma mão. Scott engoliu em seco. Ele sabia que de alguma forma, inconscientemente, ele conseguiu controlar sua força e por sorte não machucou ninguém por acidente.

Pelo menos agora ele tinha certeza de algo: ele era invulnerável e tinha, no mínimo, força sobre-humana. Quanto as outras coisas, ele ainda tinha que verificar, mas no momento ele, de alguma forma, sabia que tinha todas aquelas habilidades que demonstrou até o momento e provavelmente muito mais, apenas era desconhecido para ele. Ele só espera que nenhuma dessas novas habilidades se manifestem em momentos inoportunos e acabe machucando alguém inocente ou pior.

Colocando o sofá no lugar de volta, ele foi até cozinha mais uma vez e pegou a lasanha no forno. Apesar de não estar sentindo fome, ele sabia que não deveria ignorar a comida, não sem fazer com que sua amada mãe se preocupe com ele. Ele também não poderia jogar a comida no lixo. Com tantas pessoas passando fome, isso seria inadmissível para Scott.

Ele colocou a lasanha na mesa e a encarou por algum tempo. A lasanha que sua mãe faz é a melhor. É capaz de fazer qualquer se ajoelhar perante ela, e sua aparência é sempre apetitosa. Ele suspirou. Infelizmente, olhando sua comida favorita até ontem, não lhe causou nada. Ele simplesmente não sentiu nenhuma vontade de comer. Sim, Scott podia sentir que ele poderia comer a comida e iria ser deliciosa como sempre, mas ele simplesmente não sentiu a necessidade disso.

“Ao invés de desperdiçar isso comigo, acho que existem pessoas que iriam aproveitar muito mais do que eu.” Scott se decidiu.

Enquanto ele não sentisse a necessidade de comer ou vontade, ele iria fazer isso apenas quando estivesse acompanhado de outra pessoa, fora isso, ele estava bem sem comida.

Ele caminhou até o armário e pegou um pote de isopor descartável, pratos descartáveis e garfos descartáveis.

Quase duas horas depois ele estava voltando a pé para casa depois de entregar a lasanha para os sem tetos.

No meio do caminho, Scott decidiu fazer um desvio e ir pela floresta. Faltava ainda algumas horas para o sol se pôr, então ele poderia muito bem verificar o que mais poderia fazer.

Em meio às árvores, Scott olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Ele estava sozinho.

“Agora, como eu faço para… descobrir?”

Ele não fazia ideia de como descobrir o que mais ele poderia fazer. Para falar a verdade, se alguém soubesse como criar testes, esse seria Stiles. O menino era um nerd quando se tratava dessas coisas.

Tomando uma decisão, Scott primeiro tentou ver o quão rápido era.

Com um pensamento, ele começou a correr. _Mais rápido, mais rápido, mais rápido_ …

Com esse mantra, Scott desapareceu em uma rajada de vento. Tudo estava como um borrão para seus olhos. Ele tinha medo de que iria acabar atingindo de cara com uma árvore.

Focando seus olhos, e pensando em como queria poder ver tudo. Como se algo fosse ligado, de repente ele podia ver tudo como se estivesse parado.

Os pássaros estavam parados em pleno ar com as asas abertas. As folhas estavam congeladas no ar. Tudo estavam em câmera lenta.

“Lento demais…” Scott reclamou.

Ele ainda estava correndo. De repente tudo estava em movimento como se Scott estivesse andando normalmente.

Pronto para ver o quão longe ele foi, Scott parou de correr e assustou os animais pequenos ao aparecer do nada com uma rajada de vento.

Ele se virou e olhou o caminho percorrido.

“Acho que posso ter ido longe demais…”

Ele não reconheceu nada ao redor. O lugar do qual partiu havia desaparecido. Sabendo que isso não iria funcionar, ele pegou o seu celular e viu que horas era, em seguida, andando normalmente, ele caminhou seguindo o caminho de qual veio.

Em um pouco mais de cinquenta minutos depois, ele finalmente chegou ao seu ponto de partida. Scott estava surpreso. Em alguns segundos, talvez até mesmo não foram cinco segundos, ele percorreu uma distância que leva em torno de uma hora para percorrer. E se ele fosse sincero, Scott sabia que não havia se esforçado ao máximo para correr. Aquela não parecia ser o limite do quão rápido ele podia correr.

Deixando para pensar nisso mais tarde, Scott passou a próxima hora treinando. O que adiantava ter habilidades se não soubesse como usá-las?

Ele treinou o máximo que pôde para usar sua velocidade da melhor forma possível.

Quando era por volta das cinco e meia da tarde, Scott já estava familiarizado com sua velocidade e como usá-la sem fazer rídiculo de si mesmo.

Quando ele estava pronto para ir pra casa, ele notou que não se sentiu cansado nem dor alguma. Nem mesmo fome ou sede, nem mesmo falta de ar pois teve um momento, que por incrível que pareça, ele se esqueceu de respirar, e só foi notar trinta minutos depois.

Já era um fato para Scott que nunca se cansa, não precisa de comida, água, oxigênio, ou sono para se sustentar.

Scott estava começando a ficar preocupado com o que estava se tornando, ou se tornou. Que tipo de criatura sobrenatural era ele para ter todas essas habilidades?

Felizmente, ele não sentiu nenhuma vontade de beber sangue ou comer cérebro. Isso já era algo bom.

Ao caminhar pela floresta, perdido em seus pensamentos, ele foi tomado pela aquela sensação de aviso novamente.

Ele se sentiu sendo observado.

Estranhamente calmo, ele continuou a andar como se não percebesse nada e se concentrou nessa possível habilidade.

Ele deixou sua mente agir por instinto. Como mágica, palavras surgiram em sua cabeça.

 _Lobisomem a mais de 90 metros de distância a 5 horas a sua direita_.

E instintivamente, ele sabia o nome dessa habilidade. _Percepção sobrenatural_.

Ao finalmente entender como funciona essa habilidade, ele percebeu que havia pessoas com habilidades sobrenaturais em sua escola.

_O que diabos está acontecendo em Beacon Hills? De repente fui lançado em toda essa coisa sobrenatural de uma hora para outra…_

Enquanto andava, Scott estudou suas opções. Ele poderia, provavelmente, dominar o seu stalker facilmente e assim revelar suas habilidades e que ele não era tão humano como parecia, ou fingir ser inconsciente de seu arredor e ver como ele vai agir.

Se ele escolhesse a primeira, Scott estaria revelando suas habilidades para um estranho, seja alguém bom ou mau. O motivo era simples, ele não era um assassino. Aquele lobisomem da noite passada foi um infeliz acidente que ele planejava não repetir.

Sua escolha foi fingir que não notou nada e continuar a andar.

Com sua percepção sobrenatural, ele sabia que seja quem for, o estava seguindo.

Ele obviamente não iria para casa.

O sol já estava quase se pondo. Ansioso, mas sem demonstrar nada, Scott saiu da floresta quase meia hora depois e foi para a escola.

Atravessando a rua, ele estava ciente de que seu stalker acelerou e disfarçadamente, cruzou o seu caminho.

“Desculpe, já faz algum tempo em que andei pela cidade. Você pôde me dizer qual o caminho para hospital?” seu stalker o abordou e lhe perguntou.

Era um homem de boa aparência, cabelo castanho escuro e meio volumoso penteado para trás, olhos castanhos claros e um ar dissimulado, Scott notou.

Scott deu um meio sorriso.

“Claro, você segue…” Ele informou como chegar ao hospital, mesmo sabendo que esse estranho provavelmente já sabia.

“Obrigado pela informação… Oh, desculpe,” o homem sorriu. “Não cheguei a me apresentar. Meu nome é Peter Hale, posso saber o seu?”

Foi naquele momento em que Scott sabia que tinha entrado no meio de uma confusão sobrenatural, e por algum motivo muito estranho, mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo um esforço severo para ignorar, Scott sabia bem fundo em seu ser que tudo isso que estava acontecendo com ele, de certa forma era culpa de seu melhor amigo. _Stiles, em que furada você acabou me metendo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, algum comentário?  
> Vocês sabem o que Scott se tornou?  
> Os poderes que ele está manifestando é tudo oficial... provavelmente. Estou usando a Wiki para pesquisar e tentar ser o mais fiel possível.  
> Por ser uma fic de viajem no tempo, muitas coisas acontecerão como na série, mas como já mostrei, muita coisa mudará.  
> Não deixem de comentar, seja para elogiar ou informar algum erro, mas por favor, nada de ser hater.


	5. Segredos e Verdades

Allison entrou na mansão Hale, ou o que sobrou dela depois do incêndio. _Sinceramente, quando Derek vai tomar vergonha na cara e reformar isso?_

Todo o grupo estava reunido lá junto de Derek.

“Temos um problema!” ela os informou.

“E qual a novidade?” Jackson zombou.

Allison apenas lhe deu um olhar de ‘vou te matar se você me continuar a  me irritar’, e voltou sua atenção ao grupo.

“Eu vi Peter…”

Apenas mencionando o nome do maldito fez a sala ficar cheia de tensão.

“Ele estava perto da escola…” ela pausou. “E estava conversando com alguém…” ela pausou novamente e seu olhar caiu em Stiles.

Stiles sentiu seu estomago embrulhar tendo um péssimo pressentimento.

“Pelo amor de Deus, fale logo minha filha!” Lydia exclamou dando voz a todos.

“Era Scott.”

Se ele não estivesse sentado, Stiles tinha certeza de que iria desabar no chão. Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não fez tudo isso apenas para esse maldito estragar tudo.

Stiles se levantou pronto para matar.

“Acalme-se. Scott está bem. Eu lhe dei carona até sua casa.” Allison informou se sentando ao lado de Lydia e Isaac.

“Me acalmar? Como eu posso me acalmar quando aquele psicopata foi atrás de meu melhor amigo?” Stiles exclamou gesticulando os braços no ar.

“Isso não é novidade.” Lydia comentou. “Quero dizer, desde que você foi idiota o suficiente para sair no meio da noite para investigar um cadáver, o que resultou em você sendo mordido, Peter foi atrás de qualquer um que você se relacionou. Estou é surpresa por ter demorado tanto.”

Apesar de saber que ela estava certa, Stiles teve que se segurar para não estrangular sua paixão unilateral.

“Stiles, perder a cabeça não lhe vai levar a nada. Isso é o que Peter quer. Ele está mexendo com você.” Derek sendo a voz da razão, disse.

“ _Isso e matar todos_ …” Allison não pôde deixar de comentar.

Stiles tinha certeza de que Allison deve ter batido a cabeça em algum momento depois que ele chegou nessa linha do tempo, pois ela estava um pouco diferente do que ele se lembrava.

Sabendo que ficar irritado não iria ajudar em nada, Stiles respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

“Alguma ideia do que Peter disse a Scott?” Boyd decidiu manter as coisas em foco.

“Pelo o que Scott me disse, ele pediu informação de como chegar ao hospital.” Allison deu de ombros. “Aparentemente, Peter foi bem simpático,” Allison informou. Quando viu o brilho nos olhos de Stiles, ela deu de ombros. “Palavras do Scott, não minha.”

“Stiles, acho que você deve dizer a Scott. Querendo ou não, ele já está envolvido. E a ignorância, ao contrário do que muitos dizem, não é uma benção. Não quando ela te faz ser morto.” Erica disse suavemente do outro lado da sala.

Lydia suspirou observando o amigo.

“Stiles, Erica tem razão. Manter Scott no escuro só vai fazer mais mau do que bem.”

Stiles ficou em silêncio com seus pensamentos. Vendo que ele estava pensando no assunto, Derek encerrou a reunião para o dia.

Em sua cama, Stiles ficou deitado observando o teto enquanto pensava no que seus amigos disseram.

A verdade era que, sim ele sabia que eles estavam certos. Já havia passado da hora dele ter essa conversa com Scott, mas o problema era que ele estava com medo. Como ele iria reagir?

(...)

Deitado em sua cama, Scott ficou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia em que Stiles começou a agir estranho.

“ _Idiota_ …” Ele suspirou pensando no amigo.

Depois do pilar de luz, Scott ficou bem mais inteligente, muito mais inteligente. Seus pensamentos ficaram mais rápidos e ele foi capaz de perceber as coisas ao seu redor com clareza.

Quando ele foi abordado na rua por Peter, ele estavan confuso do por quê aquele lobisomem estava atrás dele, pois ele tinha certeza de que Peter Hale não sabia sobre suas habilidades, mas quando Allison, em seu carro parou e agiu como se fossem amigos e ofereceu carona para casa, algo na mente de Scott clicou.

Era óbvio que Allison sabia o que Peter era e o estava “ _salvando_ ”. Tudo começou a fazer algum sentido. Peter estar atrás dele devia ser por causa de Stiles. Seu melhor amigo estava envolvido de alguma forma nesse mundo sobrenatural. Ele tinha certeza disso por quê, bom, era Stiles. Ele sempre acaba se envolvendo nas piores furadas.

Com um suspiro irritado, Scott se levantou e foi assistir televisão já que dormir era impossível para ele.

Era por volta das seis da manhã quando Scott ouviu o som da porta da frente se abrindo. Sua mãe havia acabado de chegar.

“Scott? Por quê você já está acordado? Você está doente?” Melissa McCall lhe perguntou.

Scott suspirou.

“Não, mãe… Apenas… Bom, tenho algo para te dizer, mas você tem que prometer que não vai pirar!” Scott disse.

Melissa guardou sua bolsa e chaves em cima da mesa e foi até um sofá e se sentou.

“Não posso prometer nada, mas vou tentar o meu melhor.”

(...)

Scott chegou na escola ainda surpreso com o quão bem sua mãe aceitou todo o negócio sobrenatural e de suas suspeitas. Quando ele lhe perguntou sobre isso, Melissa lhe confessou que havia visto coisas estranhas nos últimos dias no hospital, mas achou que era excesso de trabalho, mas agora sabendo o que Scott podia fazer e sobre tudo o que aconteceu desde o pilar de luz e sua teoria envolvendo Peter Hale e Stiles, ela viu que não estava louca e tudo estava começando a fazer sentido nessa estranha cidade.

Scott teve ainda mais certeza de que ela era a melhor pessoa do mundo e a melhor mãe do mundo.

Ele achou melhor ser honesto com sua mãe logo de primeira e já deixá-la preparada para qualquer situação de emergência, e além do mais, ele viu o que o as mentiras e os segredos de Stiles estavam fazendo com ele, e fazer isso com sua mãe era a última coisa que ele queria. Por isso que ele decidiu ser honesto e confiar em sua mãe.

Agora que ele estava bem mais ciente de suas capacidades, Scott percebeu que começou a se lembrar de tudo o que viu, ouviu, cheirou e sentiu.

As aulas ficaram mais fáceis para ele que começou a entender o que o professor estava explicando.

Na hora do intervalo, Scott se sentou sozinho novamente e imerso em seus pensamentos. Era hora dele encarar os fatos. Ele tinha que lidar com o elefante na sala.

Quando ele chegou na escola, sua percepção sobrenatural, uma habilidade que lhe permite ver toda a atividade sobrenatural em torno dele, lhe permitiu ver toda a atividade sobrenatural da escola, incluindo Stiles e seu grupo de amigos, sendo Allison a única humana do grupo.

Eram 5 lobisomens e um tal de banshee, seja lá o que isso for.

Stiles era um _freaking_ lobisomem. Como ele deveria agir com essa informação?

Como alguém lida com isso? _Sério, por favor, alguém me responda!_

Pelo menos agora ele sabia o segredo que seu amigo idiota estava mantendo.

Não foi difícil para ele entender os motivos de Stiles em manter o segredo. Ele provavelmente faria o mesmo se isso o fosse manter seguro. Infelizmente nada sai como o planejado quando Stiles está envolvido. Ele passou os últimos anos aprendendo isso.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez. Ele queria saber o que fazer agora.

Scott deve tomar as rédeas e ir confrontar Stiles e dizer que sabe de tudo, ou pelo menos boa parte, ou ele deve sentar e esperar que seu melhor amigo tome coragem e venha dizer a verdade. Isso não deve ser difícil já que Scott tem certeza de que Stiles disse pelo menos para Erica que ele era um lobisomem.

E como isso funciona? Ele nasceu assim e só foi despertar seu lado canino dois meses atrás ou… aconteceu algo?

Talvez esse tal de Peter saiba de algo, ou ele é o responsável? Se sim, o quão perigoso é Peter?

Existe muita coisa que ele não sabe. Ele só tem migalhas e teorias, nada concreto do que realmente está acontecendo.

O que ele deve fazer? Ser o adulto e tomar a iniciativa e colocar tudo em pratos limpos ou aguardar Stiles?

Scott olhou por cima do ombro e viu o grupo todos juntos sentados à mesa. Stiles instintivamente virou o rosto e olhou os olhos de Scott.

Scott não deixou nada transparecer, mas Stiles, por outro lado, parecia perdido como se debatesse o que fazer.

Scott se decidiu.

Ele quer ouvir da boca de Stiles que ele é um lobisomem e o real motivo dessa mudança brusca nos últimos dois meses.

O baile é em cinco semanas. Scott vai esperar até o dia do baile, e se Stiles não dizer nada, ele dirá. Ele só espera que sua amizade sobreviva até lá.

Enquanto ele aguarda, Scott pode muito bem fazer sua própria pesquisa e descobrir o que está acontecendo por conta própria.

Peter Hale parece saber o que está acontecendo, e bem disposto a fazer amizade com ele. Scott sempre foi a favor de fazer _novos amigos_.


	6. Revelação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco de ação...

Melissa McCall não estava tendo um bom dia. Primeiro, ela chegou em casa do plantão e se deparou com Scott acordado. Isso era um milagre. Esse menino tenta dormir o máximo que pôde antes de ter que se levantar. Duas horas depois ela estava em sua cama sabendo que lobisomens existem e seu filho se tornou algo desconhecido. Pelo menos ela sabe que ele estará na maior parte de sua vida, seguro.

Quando ela retornou ao hospital durante a tarde, ela teve que lidar com 3 vítimas que foram mortas por ataque de animal. Ela respirou fundo antes de inspecionar as feridas. Ela tinha mais de 90% de certeza de que foi um… lobisomem. Melissa não acreditou que estava usando essa palavra. Isso simplesmente era surreal demais.

Um pouco mais tarde, ela descobriu que eram 4 vítimas e não 3. Uma das vítimas havia sobrevivido.

Ela não fazia ideia de como funcionava essa coisa de lobisomem, mas tinha assistido muitos filmes para ter uma vaga ideia de que a vítima que sobreviveu, pode não ser totalmente humano na manhã seguinte.

Isso não pode ficar pior, certo?

Como ela queria ter ficado na cama e ligado dizendo que estava doente.

Tudo ficou pior depois disso. E assim como seu filho, ela não pôde deixar de pensar que isso era tudo culpa de Stiles enquanto se escondia atrás de um balcão dos homens armados que entraram no hospital.

Com uma decisão firme, ela pegou o seu celular.

Chamou duas vezes, quando atenderam, ela disse narrando o que estava acontecendo:

“Scott...”

(...)

A porta do elevador se abriu e Stiles e o grupo saíram. Quando viram mais de 10 caçadores armados no outro lado do corredor sendo liderados por uma mulher loira.

“Kate…” Stiles sussurrou.

Esse dia estava ficando cada vez pior.

Na frente do grupo estava Kate e mais de 10 caçadores armados com eles na mira. Na esquerda era um grupo de 7 caçadores, e na direita, 9 caçadores. Atrás deles, a porta do elevador se fechou e começou a descer.

Escapar, simplesmente era impossível com Erica e Boyd feridos. Lydia ainda não sabia fazer nada com seus poderes para ser útil. Allison estava desaparecida fazia horas. Apenas Stiles, Isaac e Jackson poderiam lutar e dar tudo de si. As chances não eram boas.

Se Stiles tivesse ouvido Derek e não ter ido atrás de Peter como um idiota, eles não estariam nessa enrrascada. Suas emoções estavam todas descontroladas desde a mordida. Ele detestava essa versão sua que se deixava ser guiado por emoções ao invés de pensar corretamente antes de agir como um idiota.

“Então, antes de morrer, quem vai me dizer onde seu alfa está e onde diabos ele está mantendo Allison?” Kate deu um passo a frente e perguntou.

_Droga. O que está acontecendo com todos ficando mais espertos?_

Stiles praguejou internamente. Ficou claro para ele que Peter os está usando como bode expiatório.

“Ele não é nosso alfa e pensamos que Allison estava com sua família, já que você ligou para ela pedindo um encontro.” Stiles manteve o medo fora de sua voz.

“Mm… Então, os filhotes estão se rebelando? Fofo… Acho que vou ter que usar meus brinquedos para ouvir uma resposta que me agrade.” Kate deu um sorriso dissimulado.

_Como é que ninguém nunca notou o quão psicótica ela é?_

Stiles se perguntou observando a caçadora.

“Eu só preciso de um vivo…” Kate deu o sinal.

As armas foram apontadas.

“Stiles…” Lydia sussurrou com medo.

Stiles não fazia ideia do que fazer. Como ele iria resolver essa situação? Ele não tinha nada na manga, nenhum plano mirabolante.

_Ding…_

Todos ouviram o som do elevador. As portas do elevador se abriram.

De repente, Stiles sentiu um aroma familiar e ouviu o batimento cardíaco de seu melhor amigo.

“Scott…?” ele disse se virando e encontrando seu amigo dentro do elevador parecendo preocupado e em seguida demonstrando um olhar surpreso ao ver Stiles e o grupo. “O que você está fazen…?”

A pergunta de Stiles morreu quando uma voz familiar o interrompeu.

“Scott!” Stiles reconheceu a voz. Era Melissa, a mãe de Scott; Ela se levantou de seu esconderijo que era atrás do balcão de atendimento que estava no corredor entre Kate e Stiles. “Não há tempo para conversas. Essa maluca aqui pretende matar Stiles e seus amigos e possivelmente torturar o que eles vão deixar viver!”

Melissa não perdeu tempo e resumiu a situação.

Stiles ainda estava encarando o amigo quando viu que o olhar surpreso e preocupado mudou para um olhar de determinação e perigoso.

Scott deu um passo para frente.

“Scott, não…” Stiles tentou impedir o amigo de cometer suicídio, mas ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois diante de seus olhos, Scott desapareceu.

Stiles e o grupo sentiram apenas uma rajada de ar passar por eles. Em seguida, Stiles se virou e seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viu.

Todos os caçadores foram arremessados ao ar ao mesmo tempo e alguns atingiram o teto e outros as paredes. Lâmpadas, janelas e outras coisas foram quebradas.

Mais de 25 caçadores foram jogados no ar ao mesmo tempo e suas armas apareceram empilhadas dentro do elevador. Scott estava diante de Melissa a abraçando e verificando se ela estava bem.

“Já chamei a polícia. Eles devem estar chegando a qualquer momento…” Stiles ouviu Melissa dizer com sua super-audição.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu Kate Argent se levantar ao mesmo tempo em que tirava uma arma escondida nas costas e mirou em Scott.

“SCOTT…!!!” Stiles gritou se preparando para correr.

Tudo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta para Stiles.

Ele ouviu o som do disparo a explosão da bala saindo da arma. Stiles sabia que jamais iria chegar a tempo. Ele não era rápido o suficiente.

Seu mundo parecia que estava prestes a desmoronar ao ver seu melhor amigo diante da morte.

Scott virou o rosto e olhou nos olhos de Stiles logo antes de sorrir. Aquele não era um sorriso de adeus, Stiles notou, era um sorriso de que tudo iria ficar bem. Para confiar nele.

Contra seu melhor julgamento, Stiles parou bruscamente decidindo arriscar que Scott tinha um plano.

O plano de Scott, observou Stiles, era uma merda.

Seu melhor amigo não fez nada além de continuar olhando para Stiles ao mesmo tempo em que seu braço esquerdo se estendeu com a mão aberta em direção a Kate e… nada além de que não houve sangue e nenhuma mão destruída ao ser atingida por uma bala.

Stiles, assim como todos que ainda estavam conscientes, estavam de olhos arregalados.

O que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

Stiles foi tirado de seu estupor ao ouvir o som da bala achatada ressoar pelo corredor ao cair no chão.

Melissa saiu de trás do filho e caminhou até Kate. A caçadora ainda estava em choque. Isso era novo e simplesmente rídiculo. Que tipo de besteira é essa? Desde quando alguém é à prova de balas e pode correr tão rápido assim?

Sem se importar com o choque da caçadora, Melissa fechou o punho e socou a cara de Kate derrubando a caçadora no chão.

“Isso é por atirar no meu filho, v@d!#.” Melissa olhou com asco para a caçadora caída no chão. Ela se virou para o filho. “Scott, amarre-os para que não tentem escapar ou fazer algo pior…”

Em um piscar de olhos, todos os caçadores estavam juntos e amarrados e as armas foram colocadas diante do balcão de atendimento.

“Alguém… Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?” Lydia pediu sem saber como reagir a esse estranho desenvolvimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O problema de ser OP é que, dificilmente você vai encontrar um adversário digno.


	7. Hora da Verdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está mais um capítulo. Finalmente uma trama começou a se formar. Demorou, mas acho que agora tenho um vislumbre de onde ir com essa história.

Scott suspirou enquanto olhava o grupo em sua sala de estar. Por que ele ainda tenta? Ele sabe que nunca foi bom em fazer planos. Eles sempre dão errados.

Seu plano era esperar até o baile para ver se Stiles tomaria coragem e lhe diria o que estava acontecendo, e em meio disso, ele iria espionar Peter Hale e descobrir tudo o que estava acontecendo nessa cidade que de uma hora pra outra ficou esquisita demais.

Mas ao invés disso, algumas horas depois de fazer seu plano, sua mãe liga dizendo que existe malucos armados que invadiram o hospital, e quando ele chega lá, dá de cara com Stiles e sua gangue do _Scooby_. E ele tem que não só se revelar para Stiles como para todos de seu grupo e estranhos armados.

Sim. Ele definitivamente iria parar de fazer planos. Ele iria deixar isso para Stiles.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o grupo. Lydia estava sentada ao lado de Jackson segurando sua mão. Isaac estava sentado em uma poltrona parecendo que tinha formigas nas calças de tão preocupado que ele era. Stiles estava sentado entre Erica e Boyd. E o tal Derek estava em pé atrás do lado. Scott estava sentado de frente para todos.

Sua mãe ficou no hospital.

Scott ainda não havia dito nada. Ele estava esperando a explicação deles primeiro antes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre o que aconteceu com ele.

“Então,” Scott disse voltando seus olhos para Stiles e o encarou. “O que aconteceu com você para ser quase morto por um grupo de _caçadores_? E caçadores _do que_ , afinal?” Ele levantou a sobrancelha deixando bem claro que queria a verdade.

Ao mesmo tempo, em sua cabeça, ele ficou pensativo na palavra caçadores. Por algum motivo, essa palavra lhe deu uma sensação de déjà vu. Ele sente que já ouviu essa palavra antes disso tudo e que está, de certa forma, relacionada ao que aconteceu com ele. E o mais engraçado? Ele tem a vaga ideia de que assistiu isso na televisão, mas não consegue se lembrar. Ele nunca foi de guardar o que assistiu. Para ele, servia apenas para se divertir naquela hora e depois ele esquecia, já que não era importante para sua vida. Talvez Stiles saiba e se lembre. Foi ele que sempre arrastou Scott para assistir televisão.

Seu melhor amigo suspirou.

(...)

“Eu tenho a sensação de que você já sabe.”

“Sim, mas eu gostaria de ouvir isso de sua boca.”

O grupo não ousou dizer nada. Lydia e Erica ficaram quietas por que estavam amando assistir esse drama que era melhor que novela mexicana. Jackson, Isaac e Boyd estavam apreensivos, pois viram o que Scott fez no hospital. Já Derek, bom, ele estava fora do lugar. Ele só queria que isso acabasse logo para que ele pudesse ir matar seu tio maluco e assim vingar sua irmã.

“Tudo começou no dia em que ouvi sobre um cadáver na floresta…” Stiles começou só pra ser interrompido.

“Sim, você ligou cancelando. Por quê?”

O grupo franziu a testa para isso. Era novidade para eles que Stiles e Scott iriam juntos para floresta, e mais ainda que Stiles cancelou. Por quê?

Todos olharam para Stiles.

“Eu tive… um pressentimento?” saiu mais como uma pergunta do que uma resposta.

Scott nada disse, apenas continuou a encarar o amigo. Seu olhar dizia claramente que não acreditava nele e queria ouvir a verdade.

Stiles suspirou mais uma vez. _Acho que não tenho realmente uma escolha aqui_.

“Tudo bem, não vou entrar em detalhes, mas tudo o que vocês devem saber é que, bom, viajem no tempo é real e eu voltei no tempo em meu corpo mais jovem naquele mesmo dia. É só isso que vocês precisam saber. Muitas coisas estranhas está acontecendo depois de que mudei algumas coisas, tipo, o fato de eu ter cancelado com Scott naquele dia.”

O grupo nada disse, apenas ouviu surpreso pelo fato de que Stiles realmente acredita que viajou no tempo. Esse já é um novo nível de maluquice, até mesmo para Stiles. Viagem no tempo? Você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?

Bom, todos os outros podem estar tendo suas dúvidas, mas Stiles viu nos olhos de Scott que ele acreditou nele. Stiles soltou um suspiro de alívio ao saber que seu melhor amigo acreditava nele.

E assim, Stiles explicou o por quê de ter cancelado e o que aconteceu depois. Ele revelou que na outra linha do tempo foi Scott que foi mordido, e ele se tornou um _True Alpha_. Ele explicou suas intenções e as mudanças que suas decisões já causaram.

Conforme Stiles explicava, suas ações foram sendo de certa forma explicadas para o grupo que começou a acreditar nele. Stiles sabia muita coisa e sempre inventava uma mentira nada convincente, mas ao ouvir que ele voltou no tempo, tudo começou a fazer sentido.

Ouvindo as palavras de Stiles, Lydia começou a franzir o cenho. Por quê ela sente que está esquecendo algo importante depois de ouvir a explicação de Stiles. Quando Stiles fez uma breve explicação dos poderes dela, Lydia começou a sentir que algo que poderia ser mudado, foi esquecido.

Olhando para o amigo, ela podia ver que sim, ele iria mudar, se não tivesse esquecido.

Ela não sabia se essa sensação era uma intuição ou algum efeito de suas habilidades banshee.

Quando ele disse um nome e ela viu que ele nem percebeu que revelou um nome que nenhum deles reconheceu, ela não pôde deixar de perguntar:

“Quem é Malia?”

Stiles franziu o cenho para ela.

“Malia é…” Seus olhos se arregalaram. “Droga! Eu sabia que estava esquecendo algo importante.”

E assim, ele explicou olhando para Derek, quem era Malia. Os olhos de Derek se arregalaram quando descobriu que tinha uma prima e o resto do grupo se surpreenderam quando ouviram da trágica história da mais jovem Hale.

Derek estava pronto para sair da casa e ir procurar a menina. Apesar de Peter merecer uma morte lenta e dolorosa, Malia era inocente. Ninguém escolhe os pais que tem. E felizmente para ela, apesar de ter pais psicopatas, ela não estava condenada. Ela ainda podia ser salva.

“Espere!” Stiles o impediu. “Agora, ela está segura, mais segura do que estaria com a gente, e além do mais, foi necessário um rugido de um alfa para forçar ela a se transformar em humana novamente, e o único alfa que conhecemos, está desaparecido e provavelmente com Allison. Devemos ser espertos aqui e agir de cabeça fria antes de criar uma situação pior do que já era. Tome isso de alguém que quase causou a morte de todos.”

“Stiles tem razão, Derek. Não se preocupe, vamos encontrá-la assim que for possível.” Lydia o consolou.

Scott ficou apenas olhando e pensando em algo para resolver essas situações. Apesar de estar ainda brabo com Stiles, ele iria ajudar com o que pudesse.

“E acredito que,” Lydia continuou voltando seu olhar para Scott. “Scott será de grande ajuda assim que ele explicar o que aconteceu com ele e esses estranhos poderes.”

Scott começou a perceber que Lydia era mais do que um rosto bonito. A ruiva era inteligente, e pelo o que Stiles disse, ela era mais inteligente do que seu melhor amigo, e Stiles sempre foi uma das pessoas mais inteligentes, se não a mais inteligente , que Scott conhecia.

Vendo todos voltarem seus olhos para ele, Scott suspirou e começou a narrar o que aconteceu com ele.

“Tudo começou a uns dois dias atrás. Foi depois daquela cena na escola em que eu desabafei…”

Quando ele terminou de falar, todos o olhavam com olhares em branco.

“Então, deixa eu ver se entendi,” Jackson disse com amargura em sua voz. “Stiles ferra com a linha do tempo, nós todos somos mordidos por aquele maluco, temos que sempre nos manter em alertas para não perdemos o controle, enquanto isso, você sai durante a noite e ao invés de ser mordido por um lobisomem, você encontra uma árvore velha que lhe deu poderes que o torna praticamente um _Superman_?

“Sim, basicamente foi isso.” Scott confirmou dando de ombros e de certa forma, conseguiu soar inocente.

Jackson não era o único que estava, por falta de palavra melhor, com inveja e uma certa vontadev assassina em direção ao jovem McCall. Todos naquela sala encaravam o jovem McCall com olhos estranhos.

Mas ao contrário de todos os outros, o olhar de Stiles era diferente. Ao invés de ter um olhar ressentido ou como se o universo o traísse, seus olhos brilhavam.

“Isso é… Incrível!” Stiles exclamou saltando do sofá.

Claro que bem lá no fundo ele sentia um pouco de inveja. Quem não ficaria?

Os olhos de Scott brilharam. Apesar de tudo, ele conhecia Stiles e sabia que o amigo iria achar isso incrível.

Cortando o clima estranho que se instalou na sala, o celular de Stiles tocou.

“Oi, pai. Algum problema?”

Todas na sala, com excessão de Lydia, foram capazes de ouvir a resposta do sheriff.

 _“Kate Argent escapou no caminho da delegacia. Ela matou dois policiais e deixou três feridos._ ”

(...)

Em algum lugar abandonado, dentro de um prédio, havia uma pessoa. Uma mulher. Ela estava em pé com as mãos amarradas e presas em um gancho acima de sua cabeça.

Ela estava acabando de recobrar a consciência.

Sua visão estava embaçada e sua cabeça latejava. Seu corpo estava dolorido e tudo o que ela queria era deitar em sua cama e dormir.

“Mm… O-onde… Mm… Onde estou? O que aconteceu…?” Allison murmurou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.


	8. O Acordo

Quando Allison finalmente conseguiu recobrar completamente a consciência, ela não se deixou ser dominada pelo medo ao ver que estava presa em um gancho como um maldito pedaço de carne.

Quanto tempo ela estava fora?

Olhando ao redor, ela viu a janela e viu que estava escuro lá fora. Já se havia passado pelo menos umas 6 horas.

O lugar que ela estava parecia ser uma antiga fábrica abandonada. Exceto pelo som de gotejamento que ecoava pela fábrica, ela não ouviu mais nada.

Sua intuição lhe disse que não havia ninguém além dela naquele lugar, mas isso não podia ser por muito tempo.

Tentando ser o mais racional o possível, Allison olhou para cima para ver se podia achar um jeito de escapar.

Suas mão estavam amarradas juntos por fita prata e um gancho a suspendia no ar deixando o suficiente para ela se apoiar com os pés no chão. Isso não parecia ser bom.

Ela suspirou amargamente.

“ _Quando eu pegar quem me fez isso, o farei se arrepender de ter nascido…_ ” Allison murmurou.

“Mm… Eu posso ajudar com isso…” uma voz soou próxima ao ouvido esquerdo dela.

Allison sentiu todo o seu corpo arrepiar. Ela virou a cabeça e nada viu. Alisson sentiu uma estranha sensação de opressão no ar.

Mesmo não querendo confessar, ela sentiu medo em seu ser.

Com uma dose de coragem, ela virou a cabeça olhando para frente.

“Olá…” um homem sorriu para ela.

Olhando para ele, Allison podia dizer facilmente que era uma das pessoa mais bonita que já viu. Seus olhos eram castanhos esverdeados, quase azuis dependendo de como fosse visto.

Ele devia ter em torno dos 19 anos, mas demonstrava, além de uma jovialidade, confiança e dava uma impressão de ser mais velho do que aparentava. Seu cabelo era um castanho meio acobreado com uns 3 a 4 dedos de comprimento penteados para cima de forma desordenada como se fosse algum modelo de capa de revista. Ele tinha um rosto com traços fortes que parecia atrair a luz e ressaltando seus olhos. Ele tinha uma barba curta e quase invisível que combinava perfeitamente com o seu rosto. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro preta aberta e por baixo uma camisa vermelha, e vestia uma calça jeans escura, talvez fosse preta.

E tinha sua voz. Ela não sabia como descrever, além de ser agradável e impor uma sensação de confiança.

“Obrigado. Foi difícil e levou algum tempo para chegar a esse visual, mas valeu a pena.” Ele sorriu de forma que faria qualquer garota suspirar.

“Quem é você?” Allison engoliu o desconforto de ser pega de surpresa e perguntou com olhos estreitos.

“Você… Não tem muitos amigos, não é mesmo?” o homem perguntou tirando o sorriso, mas mantendo a voz de forma casual.

“Tenho o necessário.” Allison disse de forma fria. “Agora, responda a pergunta, quem é você?”

“Sabe,” ele disse ignorando ela. “Essa não é a forma de tratar alguém que veio aqui para te salvar…” ele disse de forma como se estivesse falando com uma criança. “Eu sempre posso ir embora e te deixar aqui para lidar com a pessoa que te sequestrou sozinha, o que por sinal, eu esperava mais de alguém com sua árvore genealógica.”

“Vamos parar com o teatro e ir direto ao que importa. O que você quer em troca para me tirar daqui?” Allison perguntou secamente.

“Uh… _Acho que alguém está naqueles dias_ …” o homem comentou baixo, mas Allison ainda conseguiu ouvir e ela sentiu vontade de socar aquele rosto perfeito. “Por agora, você não tem nada que me interessa, então…”

“Então...?” Allison perguntou com um leve tom de ansiedade.

“Um favor. Você fica me devendo um favor.” o jovem disse antes de sorrir de lábios fechados.

Allison o observou. Ela estava bem inclinada a aceitar esse acordo, mas alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dizia que isso era uma péssima idéia.

“Que tipo… de favor?” Ela perguntou.

“Mm… Nada complicado. Só o seu primogênito.” Ele disse seriamente.

Allison arregalou os olhos.

“Estou brincando,” ele riu. “Você devia ter visto sua cara.” Allison estreitou os olhos. “Comércio de bebês ou qualquer vida, para falar a verdade, é negócio de outros seres. Minha espécie não tem nenhum uso real para isso,” Allison estreitou os olhos para essa afirmação. Então ele não é humano. “Se bem que, pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, as almas são úteis para alguns de nós.”

Ele olhou para ela e deu de ombros antes de sorrir.

“Não. O que eu quero é algo bem mais simples. Apenas que quando eu aparecer novamente diante de você, me apresente como um _amigo_ para o seu… “pack”. Oh, não me olhe assim. Se eu quisesse fazer algum mau aos seus amigos, acredite, vocês não teriam a mínima chance.”

Allison nada disse. Ela apenas o encarou enquanto pensava nas suas opções.

“Mm… Mais uma coisa, essa oferta se expira em 1 minuto contando agora.”

Ela ponderou suas escolhas. Ela podia recusar e tentar escapar, mas as chances não estavam a favor dela. Ela nem ao menos sabia quem a sequestrou e olhando aquele ser a sua frente que a encarava com um sorriso, ela duvidava que ele lhe diria. Seu sorriso se alargou. Ela suspeitava que ele pudesse ler os seus pensamentos.

Ao aceitar o acordo, ela estaria pondo seus amigos em perigo. Mas isso não fazia nenhuma diferença se o que ele disse for verdade.

“Quais são as letras minúsculas?” Allison perguntou.

O homem sorriu.

“Garota inteligente. Você acredita que tem alguns idiotas que nem ao menos se preocupam em saber as consequências? Depois vivem reclamando dizendo que não sabiam. Tão irritante.”

“As consequências…” Allison rosnou com impaciência.

“ _Mau-humorada_ …” ele murmurou. “As consequências, minha querida Allison Argent, é… Bom, eu estava pensando em reivindicar sua alma, mas isso seria um pouco extremo, você não acha?” Allison engoliu seco. “Mas eu acabei de ter uma ideia. Que tal, você não cumpre o combinado e você é enviada para a pessoa que mais te odiar e que te quer fazer sofrer naquele momento sem nenhuma chance de se defender ou escapar? Sim, isso parece justo, você não acha?”

Allison nada disse, apenas o encarou. _Justo o seu traseiro, seu infeliz! Aqui eu ainda tenho uma chance de escapar!_

Ele sorriu.

“A escolha é sua, Allison. Mas devo lhe avisar que seu tempo está acabando. Eu diria que você tem… Mn... 30 segundos.”

Allison fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de os abrir e o encarar.

“Tudo bem. Eu aceito.” ela rangeu os dentes. “Devo assinar algo ou sangrar?”

“Nah… Apenas um beijo e o contrato entra em vigor.”

Se ela pudesse matar com um olhar, ele já estaria morto. Ao ouvir o som de um carro se aproximar do lado de fora, ela rangeu os dentes e disse:

“Tudo bem.”

Ele sorriu para ela e sem se preparar, o homem desapareceu diante de seus olhos e reapareceu diante dela.

“Podemos?” ele perguntou com um levantar de sobrancelhas enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

Allison sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Como alguém podia ser tão bonito assim?

Sem responder, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Ele se aproximou dela. Com o coração acelerado, ela sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dele, mas antes que pudesse processar o que sentiu, os lábios dele se afastaram dela e ele lhe sorriu.

“Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, Allison. Nos vemos em breve.”

“Espere… Como lhe devo chamar...?” Allison não achou que receberia uma resposta.

Ele levantou sua mão direita e estalou os dedos.

“Adam...” ela ouviu a voz dele ressoar.

Allison levou algum tempo para processar o fato de que em um momento ela estava presa em uma fábrica desconhecida e em um piscar de olhos, ela estava em pé, com as mãos livres diante de sua cama em seu quarto. O homem estranho não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

Na cama, diante dos seus olhos, o celular que ela havia perdido, apareceu do nada.

“Como eu gostaria de nunca ter se mudado para essa cidade.”

(...)

Isaac estava deitado olhando para o teto se sentindo quase perdendo o controle.

Depois da mordida, Isaac foi morar com Derek na mansão Hale, ou o que sobrou dela. Derek havia ficado de ir verificar um lugar que Stiles recomendou dizendo que tinha uma “sensação”.

Ele não conseguia dormir. Não quando Allison estava lá fora em perigo. Ele não sabia o que eles tinham, mas sabia que era algo.

Os dois estavam sempre se olhando, havia toques “involuntários”, tensão sexual. Ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo e coragem da parte dele para que surgisse um relacionamento entre os dois.

Sentindo todos esses sentimentos pela caçadora em ascensão, Isaac teve que respirar fundo para manter seu lobo sob controle, pois senão, ele iria rasgar qualquer um em seu caminho.

Enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos, seu celular vibrou o tirando de seus pensamentos.

Ele o pegou e viu uma mensagem de Lydia.

**_Allison está bem. Ela chegou em casa em segurança. Ficou de explicar tudo amanhã para todos no Derek depois das nove da manhã._ **

Como se caísse em um lago com água gelada, toda a sua inquietação desapareceu e ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Sabendo que _sua_ Allison estava bem, Isaac conseguiu dormir rapidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, algum comentário sobre isso?  
> Foto de "Adam": http://www.magweb.com/picts/nm1831976.jpg


	9. Reunião

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leiam as notas finais. É importante!

Quando Stiles acordou naquela manhã de sábado, por um breve momento ele estranhou não estar em sua cama no seu quarto, mas levou apenas alguns segundos para se lembrar que ele passou a noite na casa de Scott e dormiu no sofá… Sim, ele tem certeza de que adormeceu no sofá, então por que ele acordou na cama de Scott?

Então ele se lembrou da conversa de ontem. Scott já não precisava dormir e era forte o suficiente para carregá-lo e seu lobo não se sentiu agitado pois, no fim do dia, Scott ainda era Scott e além de seu pai, ele era a única pessoa em quem mais confiava.

Ele podia estar apaixonado por Lydia e os dois podiam ser um casal na outra linha do tempo, e agora ele podia sentir uma vontade assassina de rasgar o pescoço de Jackson, mas nada disso iria mudar o fato de que Scott era seu melhor amigo, a segunda pessoa mais importante de sua vida, atrás apenas de seu pai.

Scott era seu irmão não relacionado por sangue.

Então não foi realmente uma surpresa para ele o fato de que seu lobo não tratava Scott como um perigo, mas sim como família que podia confiar a vida. Tendo isso em mente, ele achou melhor ignorar o estranho sentimento que estava bem profundo em seu ser.

Deitado na cama de Scott, ele foi capaz de sentir o perfume natural de Scott em todo o lugar. Era… bom e isso foi muito gay… vamos fingir que não aconteceu.

Stiles se levantou e foi fazer a higiene matinal. Ele sempre tinha uma escova de dentes reserva na casa de Scott e seu melhor amigo tinha uma na casa dele.

(...)

Quando Stiles desceu, ele encontrou Scott na cozinha.

“Eu fiz panquecas… Deve estar bom…” disse Scott pondo o prato com panquecas na mesa para Stiles. Sua voz não parecia muito confiante em sua habilidade de cozinhar.

“Obrigado… acho…” Stiles se sentou e olhou as panquecas. Tinha uma boa aparência e até mesmo cheirava bem, mas mesmo assim ele não se deixou relaxar. Scott nunca foi um bom cozinheiro.

Stiles voltou sua atenção para o amigo e viu aqueles olhos de cachorros que tornava difícil para qualquer um recusar algo. _Droga_.

Hesitante, ele derramou mel na pilha de panquecas e pegou uma garfada. Respirou fundo sem ao menos fingir que não estava com medo de ter uma intoxicação alimentar, ele finalmente comeu.

Seus olhos brilharam de deleite.

“Hmm… Isso está… surpreendentemente, bom.” ele deu outra mordida.

Ele viu os ombros de Scott relaxarem ao mesmo tempo em que ele soltava um suspiro.

“Levei cinco tentativas antes que finalmente se parecesse com a foto.” Vendo o olhar franzido de Stiles, Scott explicou: “Por causa de toda a coisa de não sentir fome ou sede, o sabor se tornou irrelevante para mim. Ainda posso sentir o sabor, mas… já não é a mesma coisa de antes.”

Stiles acenou a cabeça entendendo.

“Lydia mandou uma mensagem nessa madrugada. Allison retornou em segurança. Ela avisou para todos se encontrar na casa do Derek depois das nove da manhã.”

Stiles acenou.

“Que horas são agora?” Ele perguntou antes de dar mais uma mordida na panqueca. Estava realmente muito bom.

“Oito horas e vinte e três minutos e quarenta segundos e…” Scott respondeu automaticamente antes de parar e arregalar os olhos.

Stiles o encarou com divertimento.

“Parece que você também é um relógio ambulante.”

(...)

Stiles parou o jipe ao lado do carro de Lydia em frente a mansão Hale. Scott o viu suspirar.

“Acho que precisamos nos sentar e conversar, somente nós dois.” Stiles disse segurando o volante com as duas mãos e olhando para frente antes de virar a cabeça e encarar Scott. O jovem McCall acenou com a cabeça. “Depois da reunião?”

“Parece ótimo.” Scott respondeu.

“Quero dizer… Estamos bem, certo?”

Scott lhe deu um sorriso.

“Se você está se referindo se eu ainda sinto vontade de te socar, então, não… Sim, Stiles, eu ainda não me sinto bem com o fato de você ter tirado a minha opinião em tudo isso, mas consigo entender seu ponto de vista. Não sei se vai ser estranho ou não, mas eu já te perdoei.”

Scott viu o amigo suspirar aliviado. Sim, ele quis dizer exatamente aquilo. Ele não sabe como a amizade deles será a partir de agora, mas de fato, ele já perdoou Stiles. Seria hipocrisia dele se ele não o fizesse já que ele conseguiu se relacionar com as decisões que Stiles tomou.

“Se vocês já terminaram de discutir a relação de casal, todos estamos prontos. Só falta vocês dois idiotas.” Jackson rosnou da varanda antes de retornar para dentro.

“Eu odeio esse cara…” Stiles rosnou.

Scott apenas riu. Parece que algumas coisas não mudaram.

Os dois saíram do jipe e entraram na mansão.

Vendo o lugar pela primeira vez, Scott achou… legal, se não fosse pelo estado. Parecia que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento.

Na sala, sentados no sofá e cadeiras estavam Derek que estava sentado sozinho em uma cadeira, assim como Isaac, Jackson e Boyd. As meninas estavam sentadas no sofá. Allison estava entre Erica e Lydia.

Stiles e Scott ficaram em pé.

“Então, o que aconteceu?” Stiles perguntou.

“Você está bem, Allison?” Scott perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

Allison deu um olhar afiado para Stiles.

“Estou bem, obrigada, _Scott_.”

“Sim, sim. Sou um péssimo amigo e blá, blá, blá. Vamos logo ao que interessa. O que aconteceu com você?”

Scott podia jurar que se Allison pudesse matar alguém com um olhar, Stiles cairia morto na hora.

“Ontem, depois de receber uma ligação de Kate dizendo que precisava que eu fosse para casa, no caminho, meu pneu furou. Sai para ver quando senti uma forte dor de cabeça e tudo ficou escuro. Acordei presa em um gancho que me suspendia. Era uma fábrica abandonada. Estava escuro e não havia _ninguém_.”

Ela fez uma pausa. Scott viu que algo aconteceu.

“Desculpe. É difícil de acreditar no que testemunhei.” Allison deu um falso sorriso para Lydia que segurou sua mão.

“Leve seu tempo…” A ruiva confortou a amiga.

Ao seu lado, Scott ouviu o amigo bufar e sabia que ele estava rolando os olhos. Scott teve que comprimir os lábios para não rir. Stiles sempre o faz rir, mesmo quando não é a hora mais ideal para isso.

“Estou bem…” Allison garantiu. “Não havia ninguém, até que havia alguém. Ele não estava lá em um segundo e no próximo, estava na minha frente aparecendo do nada, literalmente. A única coisa que posso pensar é em teletransporte, o que devia ser impossível. E não, não acredito que seja ele quem foi que me sequestrou.”

O grupo franziu a testa e em seguida, todos viraram a cabeça e encarou Scott como se ele devesse saber o que estava acontecendo. Allison era a única que não fazia ideia do que Scott era capaz, então ela ficou confusa.

“Eu explico mais tarde.” Lydia comentou ao seu lado.

“Mesmo que vocês me olhem assim, eu não faço ideia. Eu nem sabia que teletransporte fosse real até agora... _Mas parando para pensar, eu tenho um vago sentimento de que também posso fazer isso_ …” Scott disse antes de comentar em voz baixa, mas todos ainda foram capaz de ouvir.

“Allison, por favor, continue.” Derek disse quebrando o silêncio estranho.

Com um olhar de que todos pareciam malucos, ela continuou:

“O nome dessa pessoa, pelo menos acho que é o nome dele, é Adam. Ele me ofereceu um acordo e no meio da conversa, ele se referiu como se fosse de outra espécie…”

Allison pulou alguns detalhes, mas transmitiu o essencial do que lhe aconteceu.

“Então, Stiles, isso lhe é familiar?” Boyd perguntou.

“Nem aqui, nem na China.” Stiles respondeu automaticamente. “Nunca ouvi nada disso, mas Deaton deve saber de algo. Aquele homem, além de ser assustador, também é uma enciclopédia viva.”

Lydia o observou antes de assentir.

“Mm… Allison, Erica, Jackson e eu vamos conversar com ele.” Ela disse se levantando. “O resto de vocês vão atrás de Malia.”

Seu tom era decisivo e nada que qualquer um pudesse dizer lhe faria mudar de ideia.

Stiles suspirou.

“Tudo bem… _Isso vai ser divertido_ …” Stiles resmungou.

(...)

No carro, Lydia explicou para Allison tudo o que aconteceu em sua ausência, e a jovem caçadora não sabia que dizer.

Scott ganhou poderes dignos de quadrinhos? Sua tia é uma maldita psicopata que invadiu o hospital? Stiles viajou no tempo e alterou os acontecimentos? _WTF?_

Jackson estava dirigindo. Erica estava no banco da frente e as duas estavam no banco de trás. Allison encarou a amiga com descrença.

“Eu sei. Todos tivemos a sua mesma reação, com exceção de Stiles e Scott. Ambos aceitaram muito bem o que o outro tinha para dizer. Se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que aqueles dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro.”

Jackson a encarou pelo espelho.

“Não comece, Jackson,” ela suspirou. “Você sabe que Stiles sempre teve uma queda por mim, assim como Danny tem uma queda por você, e você não me vê agindo como uma idiota, certo? E quanto a Scott,” ela voltou seu olhar para Allison. “Tenho certeza absoluta de que quando você chegou, ele teve uma queda por você, mas com toda a coisa de Stiles o afastando, essa queda não se tornou algo. Stiles me confessou que na outra linha do tempo, você e Scott tiveram um relacionamento sério. Do tipo Romeu e Julieta, sem o veneno, é claro. Agora,” Lydia parou por um momento. “Acho que seja lá o que for que ele se tornou, de alguma forma, tirou sua capacidade de sentir atração física. Tenho quase certeza de que sua mudança lhe transformou em assexual. Acho que ele ainda é capaz de se apaixonar e assim sentir alguma atração física pela pessoa que se apaixonou, mas acho que ele nem percebeu isso ainda. O ponto é, Scott se tornou o homem perfeito. De alguma forma, ele se tornou mais bonito e cresceu ao mesmo tempo que parece ter ficado mais jovial e inocente, e o cabelo curto combinou perfeitamente.” Allison e Erica tiveram que concordar. “E o melhor, ele já não olha para ninguém como se fosse apenas um pedaço de carne...” ela dirigiu o olhar para Jackson na última parte.

Jackson deu de ombros.

“Não sou cego e não vou fingir que sou.”

“Continue com essa atitude e você também não será capaz de ter filhos.” Lydia lhe deu um olhar perigoso.

No banco do passageiro, Erica se concentrou em não rir.

Allison deu um pequeno riso.

“O que está acontecendo com nossas vidas? Como tudo se tornou... isso?” Allison suspirou como se o mundo lhe desse um destino pesado.

“Stiles.” Foi a resposta dos três juntos. Eles nem precisaram pensar.

Algum tempo depois Jackson estacionou o carro em frente ao estabelecimento do veterinário.

Quando entraram, viram Deaton acabar de atender uma mãe com sua filha e seu gato.

“O que aconteceu?” ele suspirou.

Depois de os conduzir para a parte de trás, Lydia narrou os acontecimentos e depois dela, Allison fez o mesmo.

“Sobre Scott, não faço ideia do que possa ter acontecido com ele e nem no que ele se tornou. Isso é novidade, mesmo pra mim. Já esse estranho, Adam, ouvi rumores de alguém assim. Durante o passar dos anos, rumores, lendas, surgiram sobre um homem jovem que muitas das vezes atendia pelo nome de Adam. As testemunhas diziam que ele tinha poderes mágicos, alguns até mesmo o consideraram um demônio. Suas habilidades eram descritas como teleporte, força além de qualquer coisa já vista, velocidade, sempre a mesma aparência, nunca envelhecia, ele era capaz de afetar o tempo com apenas a sua presença, as vezes criando tempestades, criar coisas do nada, curar e até mesmo, ressuscitar os mortos. Havia até mesmo alguns rumores de que nada podia matá-lo. Esses são apenas algumas das coisas que eu fiquei sabendo durante meus anos de vida. Ouvi que para certas pessoas, ele apareceria e lhes faria uma oferta. Um acordo mágico que não podia ser quebrado.”

Deaton os olhou.

“Sei que vai parecer loucura, mas acredito que todos esses rumores, pelo menos mais da metade são reais.” Allison comentou.

“Loucura? Loucura é no que acabei de pensar.” Lydia disse com olhos intensos. Todos se voltaram para ela. Ela engoliu seco. “Scott já demonstrou alguns desses poderes mencionados e ele mesmo disse que ainda sente que está longe de ser o fim de suas habilidades. Depois que Allison disse do teleporte, ele mencionou que sentia ser capaz de fazer o mesmo... Eu acho que existe uma boa chance de... Scott ter se transformado, em seja lá o que for esse homem...”

“Pra mim, algo está começando a ficar bem claro.” Erica comentou. “Esse “Adam” apareceu em uma hora bem oportuna, não é mesmo? Por que ele decidiu lhe ajudar? Qual é a desse acordo? Sem querer ofender, mas eu não vejo o motivo dele se interessar em você, Allison. A única coisa que vem em minha mente é que você é apenas uma ponte. Esse acordo serve apenas para ele ser apresentado para todos nós...”

“Sim,” Lydia disse pegando onde Erica queria chegar. “E se ele não quizer conhecer todo o pack, mas apenas uma pessoa? Pessoa que se tornou algo totalmente diferente e poderoso nos últimos dias...”

“Scott...” Allison sussurrou.

“Vocês estão no caminho certo.” Deaton disse. “Se tudo for como vocês dizem, então não é só Adam que irá querer se aproximar de Scott e provavelmente usá-lo. Muitos outros irão atrás de seu amigo, ainda mais se Scott tiver o resto dos poderes que esse Adam é dito ter.”

Jackson era o único que ficou em silêncio. Desconhecido para os outros, exceto Erica que fingiu não notar, seus punhos estavam fechados e suas unhas perfuraram sua mão o fazendo sangrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou de mudança e não sei quando vou ter internet na nova casa.  
> Por um tempo, vou postar 1 capítulo por semana. Desculpem por isso.  
> Se acontecer de eu não postar em uma semana, duas ou três, não se preocupem, eu não abandonei a fanfic, apenas não tive chance. Não tenho dinheiro para ficar indo na lan house sempre. Vou tentar deixar programado para postar automaticamente, mas não sei por quanto tempo essa situação vai demorar.  
> Aqui esta uma foto de como é Scott depois de seu "renascimento":  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/teenwolffanon/images/8/80/Scott-00.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130711012342

**Author's Note:**

> Não deixem de comentar e informar qualquer erro que encontrem.


End file.
